


Marks

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “Skip, you’ve got a thing on your neck…” Kim whispered as they walked behind the Home Secretary towards the lifts.They were getting careless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one died in a bomb explosion, and David and Julia have continued keeping their affair a secret. Queen Kim of Eggy Tits notices first because she's fabulous.
> 
> This is broken into chapters because it just got too long, it was initially written as a one-shot. So please bear with me. As usual, parts in italics indicate a flashback, I hope that's clear. Thanks to my buds Ally and Victoria for reading this through, and giving feedback.

Kimberly Knowles was cold. Fuck, fuckity, fucking cold. She already wasn’t a fan of the winter months, but London winters with no overcoat were hell. Icy winds going right through her standard work outfit and into what felt to her bones. And waiting for the Home Secretary seemed to be all she did these days. Fine, that’s an exaggeration, she was usually a good Principal to follow, but fuck it, it’s bloody cold. Kim looked at the clock again, and pondered. She had worked with David Budd for a while now. Good police officer, a genuinely good man, and a really great boss. But he was getting a little lazy by the looks of it. She could be wrong, it might be the Home Secretary’s fault they were so bloody late to the bloody car this morning. However, in Kim’s experience, Julia Montague had always been early. Waiting at the door with a polite smile and a ‘Morning, Kim’ whenever she was the one knocking to pick the Principal up at her flat, and always ready to leave if she’d given notice she was ready to head home for the day. No fussing about. She was... respectful. Classy, calm, with a tendency for prolonged silences, but not really the awkward kind. Kim glanced over at New Terry, and knew deep down that she should learn his name, but she still missed Terry too much to really get to know the new driver. She nods in his direction, there’s no reason not to be polite. At least that lucky bastard is waiting in a car.

“Sorry, sorry, awfully late this morning, I do apologize Kim. I hope you haven’t waited long.” PS David Budd and The Home Secretary walk through the side door of The Blackwood Hotel just as Kim could feel herself losing the feeling in one of her feet. Thankfully, she feels it coming back the moment she starts to walk along with them towards the car.

“No worries, Ma’am. The request you had for further inquiry into use of the facilities downstairs, Ma’am, they’ve been tentatively approved. Bosses don’t see an issue as long as your PPO stays close to you, in the room at all times, and preferably another stationed outside to the entry. Either before 7AM, between 12 to 2 PM and after 10 PM, that’s when the area can be closed down. The hotel manager will need notice the day before, but they’ve allowed it if the Skip feels it’s secure.” Kim nodded and walked side by side with the Home Secretary as she watched her boss open the car door.

“Thank you, PC Knowles. I just felt cooped up in that room, massive though it is. Thank you for getting it through.” Julia had stopped, her left hand resting on the car door as she placed her suitcase and bag into the vehicle.

“Just doing my job, Ma’am.”

“And you do it so well, Kim.” She smiled quickly and turned to the other side. “To the office, please, David?”

“Aye, Ma’am.” Kim watched as David watched Julia get into the car before he got into the seat in front. At least he was an attentive PPO, she’d just have to excuse the tardiness this once. Kim nodded to the backup vehicle and walked around the car to sit beside the Home Secretary. Nothing something she usually did, but she’d been specifically asked to start her morning double checking the hotel pool and gym for risks. It felt odd, sitting in the backseat next to a Principal. Kim kept her eyes to the front, and watched curiously as David stretched and moved a little to look out the windows, then back to check the mirror in the front. 

David’s eyes rested on the front mirror for a while, doing a thorough check up of Julia in the back, as she checked her phone. Julia looked up as David’s eyes stayed in the mirror looking towards the back. If Kim’s eyes hadn’t been distracted, she might have seen an unsuitably intimate, though quick, smile pass between them, but her eyes had caught something else entirely.

As they arrived at the Home Office, stepping out of the car again, Kim’s eyes narrowed as David performed his usual routine. Her mind had wandered a little as she stepped out of the car, even though she tried to focus on the job. 

“Skip, you’ve got a thing on your neck…” Kim whispered as they walked behind the Home Secretary towards the lifts. 

“What?” 

“You have a — is that a fresh bite mark? Playing with vampires in your free time, Skip?” Kim attempted to keep the mood light, but something seemed off, strangely off, and she was growing more curious as the minutes passed by. The doors dinged as the three of them stepped into the metal box and David pressed the buttons. David assumed his place beside Julia, while Kim watched the doors close right in front of her. 

Julia cleared her throat as David’s hand touched the now obvious mark on his neck. Her eyes met his as she chewed on her lip. **Fuck.**

 

_Julia walked out of the bathroom, checking her hair briefly as she passed the mirrors. David sat on the bed, half leaned back as he watched her cross the room. He’d started doing this lately. Bringing his things into her room to change for the day. To watch her as she got ready, while he checked his phone or tried to decide on something new to try for breakfast. She hadn’t pointed it out yet, wasn’t sure if he was even aware that he’d changed his routine._

_“Here so soon? That was a quick shower.” She leaned down, picked up his shirt where he’d left it last night and threw it his way._

_“No distracting hands or mouth to worry about this morning.” She turned to him, memories of another early morning flooding through her mind. He cocked his eyebrow, the same moments playing in his own head. “It’s almost time to get ready for the day, might as well wait in here, to make sure you’re protected. Ma’am.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be on the other side then, my Personal Protection Oracle? And perhaps dressed?” She gestured towards his half-naked body. His clothes still laid beside him on the bed, in case she wouldn’t indulge him in his plans._

_“We have some time. I checked, you’re well ahead of schedule even for you this morning.” She opened the closet doors and rummaged through some of the blouses on the hangers. He heard several grunts of disapproval as she looked through them all._

_“No, I don’t have time. This interview today has to go perfectly. And I’m not usually nervous, but people suddenly give a shit what I’m wearing now, while I’m telling them how to feel. The nerve.” He rarely saw her nervous. She’d always remain the picture of cool and collected, even when everyone else lost their minds around her. But the constant fussing with the hangers gave him the impression that for once she didn’t have her power outfit already picked. David had learned as time had gone by in their little dalliance, that Julia picked clothes by her agenda for the day. Often in opposition to her mood in the morning; and instead to aid in achieving a desired result before the end of the day._

_“Wear a skirt. They’ll be so distracted by those legs that they won’t care what you’re saying.” David leaned forward, arms resting on his own legs as he watched her pace to the window, looking out, and back again, then towards him as he tried to lighten the mood. He’d expected a smile, and instead he was met with frustration._

_“I don’t have any skirts, David. Well, I do, in my own home. Where I’m not even fucking allowed back in. Still.” It was the closest he’d seen to sulking in his time with her, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him towards the bed. He caressed her hand as he watched her worried face turn into a lighter one._

_“Wear the wide-legged black pants and the burgundy shirt. You’ll look incredible in that.” She seemed surprised he’d even know a burgundy shirt existed in her wardrobe. Raised eyebrows suggested she wanted to know more. “Yes, I do notice what you’re wearing. Though I prefer you in this, I’ll admit. Probably not appropriate for a serious news show.” He played with her fingers as she swayed a little in front of him._

_“I don’t know if appropriate is a word that describes me these days, considering what I let you do to me last night.” He smirked and pulled on her hand again, until she half-reluctantly climbed onto him and straddled his lap. At least she was flirting back, if not totally distracted from the nervousness._

_“Hello.” He nuzzled her neck and kissed her roughly. His hands tangled in her hair, determined to weaken her resolve and get what he wanted. His lips left hers and attacked her neck instead, hands resting on the small of her back._

_“I don’t have time for you.”_

_“I’ve picked your outfit, you’ll look stunning – you do have time.” He kissed the top of her cleavage and she could hear his breath growing ragged. His hands trailed across her back as he unhooked her bra and threw it behind him. Sweeping an appreciative look over her body before he looked up at her. “Perfect.”_

_“PC Knowles is probably almost done with her risk assessment.” Julia played with the hair at the nape of his neck while David began to kiss his way down her breasts. Wet lips against soft skin, taking his time, as he pulled her closer while inching them slightly backwards on the bed._

_“Kim’s very thorough. She’ll wait. Just think about how calm you’ll be for your interview if you release some stress before you even begin the day.”_

_“This is a very bold move for you, PS Budd. I could probably have you fired for inappropriate behaviour.”_

_“I think we crossed that line months ago, Home Secretary.” He looked so sexy where he sat, pleading eyes imploring her to ignore schedules, throw caution to the wind and be reckless. Gloriously naked on her bed, offering himself freely to her, and his lips so fucking kissable. His gorgeous face was colored by an increasingly flushed tone, and it was getting harder to ignore the urge to just give into him. Give into lust; forget about her schedule and just focus on him. Julia had had other men offering to take her to bed in the years after her divorce, but none of them had spurred the kind of uncontrollable desire and pure lust David had in her. He’d woken her up, uncovered a part of her that she’d forgotten about, even in her marriage. She could always find a way to have sex, should the mood strike her, but Julia Montague needed, or craved, rather, a challenge. Someone she could seduce, battle, conquer or fight with._

__

__

_Watching him was her favorite activity now. Second favorite activity. She loved to watch the way his chest pumped with adrenaline after he came. To watch his eyes close when she put her leg over his as they lay together in the afterglow. To watch him as his incredible form moved around the hotel room. Collecting wine and glasses, and sometimes snacks from the minibar, while she leaned against the headboard and enjoyed the view. And she enjoyed seeing the effect she could have on him. David’s grunt broke her reverie as he sucked on her lower lip. She pulled back, seeing his eyes looking back at her like he was already celebrating his victory. She kissed his shoulder, and couldn’t resist the temptation to bite into his neck. To mark what felt like hers, even if it was on borrowed time. She’d bitten him harder than she had intended to and he jumped a little, giving her ample feel of what was stirring underneath her. “Shit, Julia, that’s painful.”_

_“That’s what happens to bad boys, David. They get punished.” She grabbed his perfectly chiseled jaw, held it tightly in her grasp as she jokingly admonished him and then released it with a flirtatious smile. His pained gasp gave away to a different one, pain mixed with pleasure, as she moved around on his lap. David’s eyes grew darker and Julia’s grew playful. He had started this, but finishing it was her call._

_David studied the woman on top of him as she bit her lip, seemingly calculating all the reasons to give in and the reasons not to. Her dark hair so prim and proper, perfectly curled, and her make up delicately basic. Just enough to cover any flaws she felt she had, but just bare enough to blend in and seem human - to appear less intimidating. She really was a stunning woman. Even when he’d hated her, and raged at the TV screen as she spoke, connecting all the blame of his injuries to her image, he could never deny that she was beautiful. She was the antithesis of everyone else he knew. Where others enhanced what they liked about themselves, he had noticed that Julia seemed to hide behind a classic, functional, high-class wardrobe. Downplaying her striking appearance just enough so that people would find her more approachable. Affable. Perhaps even likeable if she was lucky. To David, she was never more beautiful than in the morning, when she’d withdraw under the sheets in some attempt to hide from the busy day that loomed over her. Her face impeccably cleansed from any traces of make up, and locks wild from their usual activities the evening before. Or even now, with hooded, lustful eyes staring down at him and biting her lip. The Home Secretary in a power suit belonged to the public, fought hard for what she believed was right and he had no doubts she’d run the country one day. But the Julia who’d fall asleep in his arms, with stray curls stuck in his eye or nose and her skin warm against his, she felt like his alone._

_“Well, if you’re not interested, I’ll just get dressed.”_

_“Just get your cock out, please.” She hissed as she squirmed on top of him, keeping him between her thighs._

_“So bossy, Home Secretary.” He smiled into her lips as he tried to pull his boxers off. She giggled as he made a few attempts and when he finally succeeded, he fell backwards, his arms instinctively wrapping around her and bringing her with him. David watched as Julia’s face lit up when she pushed herself up again, grabbed hold of his penis underneath her and sank down on him. “Fff...”_

 

“Just a rash. Cold weather.” David mumbled as he forced himself to take his mind off that morning’s activities. Julia’s face had grown at least a few shades pinker than normal while he caught his breath, and she nervously chewed her cheek while dangling her bag in her hand.

“Mmm.” Kim looked back at the pair behind her briefly, still not sure what to make of it. There was a certain vibe in the air, she almost felt like she could smell it. A nervous energy. The Home Secretary and her PPO had always been a good team, as far as she could see, but this was different. It was almost tangible, this spark that seemed to surround them, which Kim now found herself in the middle of. 

“Sergeant Budd, I’d be happy to ask one of the aides run out and get you something for that bad rash… should you need it. Winters do get cold in London.”

“Thank you. Ma’am.” Kim looked up from checking her wrist for the time and in the cold light of the lift, the metal walls reflected two smiles from behind her. Revealing. Unmistakable. The following look between her own boss and his Principal had lasted just too long for Kim to feel comfortable about it. As she quickly considered how to proceed and the possible consequences of her options, the doors dinged and David followed the Home Secretary out into the wide office space. She felt clobbered. Burdened by something she surely wasn’t meant to see. Instinctively she felt that she was supposed to pass the information on, but what did she have exactly? Something that looked like a bite mark but could just be a rash, the Home Secretary arriving unusually late for her morning pick up and two smiles she’d seen in a reflection? Could be nothing. _Was_ probably nothing. And she liked the Skip. Had even come to like the Home Secretary most of the time. Not sure it was even her place to tell. **Fuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

“I really shouldn’t,” PC Tom Fenton accepted the beer from Kim as she placed them on the little table, seemingly forgetting his words even as he uttered them. “My wife’s gonna be pissed if I’m not home in time for Strictly tonight.” 

They chatted for bit as the regular dinner crew slowly made their way out of their regular after-work pub. Great beer, medium food quality, zero fancy politicians. Kim watched on, leaned back, as Tom and David chatted about their respective kids, and the stress of paying attention to how often they changed their likes and dislikes. She found herself constantly lost in thought again about the dilemma from yesterday and how to handle it.

“… You been seeing anyone, Dave? Since Vic threw you out, I mean?” Tom took another sip of his beer as he looked casually around the pub. Kim’s eyes leapt to look at David, hoping for an answer that would ease her nerves.

“I’m busy with work, barely see the kids as it is. I’ve not got time for much else.”

Tom seemed to buy it without question, and without any follow up, as he quickly started in on a story about having workers in his house. David seemed to be listening intently, but checking his phone every two minutes or so. Tom’s relaying of his horrid experience with the workers continued on as the clock neared 7.15 in the evening. Tom downed the last of his beer in a hurry and grabbed his coat. “Night gang. Fenton out.”

She watched as Tom waved his goodbyes to the bartender and looked back to find David nervously tapping his phone against the little wooden table they were sat at in the back.

“I should get back to my room, it’s an early morning tomorrow. The Principal made that request to the manager, so I’m up before 6 to prep. Great work, Kim, she’s very grateful.” David smiled softly.

“How long you been shagging the Principal, Skip?” It felt like the words had spewed out of her like vomit. Maybe it was the two beers’ fault. She really hadn’t intended to ask, it had just imposed itself on the situation, after all kinds of thoughts had been marring in her head all day, with what she’d seen the day before. She didn’t even fully believe it as she accidentally posed the question. But as she watched David’s confident smile disintegrate, she knew. Shit.

“I don’t know what you’re…” David jumped back and tried to pull himself together, as Kim leaned in and continued in a hushed, more aggressive voice.

“I saw the little looks yesterday, boss. Metal reflects faces, and I could see both of you clearly. The rash? Your face right now… I’m not stupid, but you must be if you think this’ll end well. Sleeping with the Principal on the job is mad, Skip.”

“Kimberly, I’m---” David made a feeble attempt to stop what felt like an emotional ambush, as Kim continued, her voice a firm whisper.

“I’m a good PC, Skipper. I’m qualified, I show up on time, I don’t say nothing I shouldn’t. People are pleased with my work. It’s not my job to lie for you and the H---… Principal, while you let the rest of us freeze our tits off while you have a morning shag. If the bosses ever found out, if they find out I lied for you, that’s my job too. I need this job. My sister’s got laid off again, she’s living with me and everything. And I like what I do. Please stop, or I’ll have to go above your head.”

“Kim--”

“I mean it. I like you. I really think you’re a fantastic Skipper and all, but I’m not budging on this one.” David watched as Kim walked away, his heart heavy as he tried to figure out a way to tell Julia when he returned to The Blackwood.

 

Kim straightened her coat and smiled at the guard stationed outside the Home Secretary’s hotel room. She wondered if he knew what she now did. She tried to shake off the nervousness and knocked. The Home Secretary looked different when she opened the door. The power suits she always wore during the work day were exchanged for a soft cashmere sweater and some form of sweatpants. Probably the kind of sweats rich people wore. Her hair was tied in a tiny ponytail, small pieces of hair still around her face. Kim thought to herself that until a few days ago, she’d never really thought of the Home Secretary having a life outside of work, and that it was a little strange to see it first hand.

“PC Knowles, thank you for coming so quickly. I’m sure you must be tired, it’s been a long day for all of us.” Julia stretched out a hand as she nodded politely to PC Morton outside and closed the door behind them.

“That’s alright, Ma’am. What can I do for you?” Kim tapped her foot nervously against the parquet flooring.

“Would you like anything to drink, Kim?”

“That’s alright, Ma’am.” Julia nodded and gestured for Kim to take a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room, and sat down on the other end.

“David told me about your conversation, and I wanted to personally assure you that you won’t be losing your job. And I’m not doing this as a favor, or to reward you for any silence, I assure you. You _are_ a good PPO, you were absolutely correct about that, and my personal fuck ups shouldn’t affect you in any way. I apologize that you were made to feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Kim took a breath as she watched Julia lift a glass of white wine to her lips, taking a quick sip before she continued.

“Yesterday was PS Budd’s last day as my PPO. PS Travers stepped in today to cover his absence, and I’ll be assigned someone new permanently as quickly as possible. David will be doing desk duty for a while, while he decides if he’ll continue on protection service or take the detective exam. It’s all happened rather quickly, so plans aren’t fully formed yet. But nothing will change for you, I give you my word, if that means anything to you.” 

“It means a lot, Ma’am, thank you. I was harsh with PS Budd last night, and I apologize Ma’am.”

“Please, you were off duty, and you were right to call us on it. I really am sorry you were caught in the middle of this. We didn’t behave professionally, and you handled the situation with care and respect. I think I can speak for David when I say we both appreciate how you’ve conducted yourself. Whether you choose to tell people now is up to you, I just thought you should know that your concerns were heard. We’ve taken care of it the best we can at the moment.”

“You’ve ended it then?” Kim said, a sudden feeling of relief washing over her. Not fired.

“We’ve ended our professional relationship.” As if on cue, David let himself in via the interior door of his hotel room and joined them, his hair wet from the rain outside. 

“I just came back from seeing Sampson again. She’s still quite cross, but she’s agreed to handle it between us. She’ll tell the PM the same, he’d already called her after your meeting with him earlier.” David threw his jacket on a chair, walked past Julia and sat down beside her on the sofa. “After the whole nightmare with Craddock, she feels the scandals around the police and the Home Office have been enough. There’s already a new Prime Minister, whole new security services. She’s worried a Home Secretary in the midst of a scandal, or even ousted if the PM reacts badly, might shake things up too much.”

Julia let out a sigh of relief, as she crossed her right leg over her left, leaning against David. Kim didn’t miss the obvious intimacy as the Home Secretary smiled quickly at her former PPO, similar to two days before in a lift, only this time it felt oddly reassuring.

“They’ve assigned Denton to your service for the foreseeable future. I’ve heard of her, she’s good; strict, but an excellent police officer. Just don’t argue with protocol for once, make it an easy transition.” David held his hand out towards Julia, who grabbed onto his fingers with her own.

“Perhaps she won’t take detours the way you did.” Julia looked at David, another warm smile passed between them with the memory of their first weeks together. David turned to Kim, the warm smiling turning to a more regretful one. 

“Kim, I am very sorry I got upset with you last night. Julia and I, “ He squeezed her hand, gently. “We’d been careless, and I realized I’d fucked up the second you said it. I felt very defensive. We were only prolonging the inevitable, and you were right to question our behaviour. This was for the best.”

“So, now we see what happens. There will be rumors, I’m sure, when the public sees us together. I’m sure the press will enjoy themselves enormously. But it’s the only way forward.” Julia sighed contentedly. Kim hadn’t exactly known what to expect when she’d received a personal call from the Home Secretary an hour earlier, asking her to please come to her hotel room. Frankly, she’d expected to be yelled at and put in her place. She’d expected… Anything but joined hands and apologies.

“Then congratulations. And thank you, Ma’am. Skip.” 

“Thank you, Kim.” She retreated towards the door. As she walked out and turned to close it, she could see hands grabbing tighter and lips placing a comforting kiss on curly brown hair. Not what she’d expected at all. Kim’s eyes caught David’s, who smiled gratefully as the door closed.

“I think she came here expecting to be fired.”

“You know, I’m not as strict as everyone thinks I am.”

“You’re nothing at all like everyone thinks you are.” He pulled her with him as he laid back on the sofa and brought her closer into his arms. “I missed this last night.” 

“You saw me last night.”

“Aye, but you barely took a breath after I told you what happened with Kim. You turned into another version of you that I hadn’t seen yet. I had to ask if you wanted to order room service five times before you finally waved me off. And you never did eat. First time I’ve gone to bed alone in weeks. I’ve gotten very used to you on the pillow next to me.”

“This might be our last night here.”

“Aye. I suppose I’ll be arriving at your door now, where everyone can see me. The guards will know exactly what we’re up to.”

“Upside is, we won’t have to be quiet, so not to alert PC Morton. You could do whatever you wanted to me. A whole new world of things to discover.”

“Don’t tempt me, Home Secretary.” David put his leg over hers and rolled them over, hovering on top of her. “Sampson thinks you can go home on Monday. Morton will be all the way down on the front steps if the new security plan is approved. He can’t overhear any of the many dirty things I intend to do to you.”

“I’ll be expecting dinner ready on the table as I get home before you know it.” Julia smiled teasingly up at him as he played with her hair. Neither of them claimed to have any skills in the kitchen, and she expected many more fish and chips meals in her future. Looked forward to them, actually. “You’re sure? Still not too late to back out before the vultures find out.”

“Our choice, right?” He kissed her lips as she sighed nervously. “We made our choice, Julia, this is just a new phase. Let them attack, we’ll be ready.”

_And attack they would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this wasn't fun and sexy, but such is life.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after the conversation with PC Knowles, and his following resignation, David awoke to a desperate text on his phone from Kim, promising she hadn’t told a soul. It seemed odd. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned on the television as he sat down with a fresh cup of coffee. Within seconds, he heard his own voice played on the morning chat shows, along with questions from a panel of hosts if a sex scandal would be what finally toppled a Home Secretary that had appeared to be made of steel. She had survived an assassination attempt, a bomb going off in front of her, but could she survive her own intimate moments with a married bodyguard released to an unknowing public? The tape they played was from a private moment he remembered. Getting back to The Blackwood Hotel after a grueling day, telling Julia what his kids had told him on the phone earlier that day, before they’d had sex, as they usually did in their time there. Not anything out of the ordinary for them, but a bombshell for the public to hear. The married special protection officer, hailed a hero on the same morning shows only months before, discussing his family’s private jokes as he took the country’s most powerful woman to bed.

Julia dried her hair with a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom, a small smile on her lips as she looked at David, before she heard familiar sounds from the TV screen behind her. Her reaction was muted. One of resignation more than shock. She’d been expecting the news to drop, but she hadn’t fully expected to hear their most private moments aired on television. Her face dropped, and she sat on the bed in front of him as they watched the report play out. David’s hand reached for hers, and when the segment finally ended, she took a deep breath and turned to him.

“Should we just get it over with? Have dinner? In public.”

“Protocol says...” David began to speak as Julia sighed and put her hand on his chest to stop him.

“Protocol… That’s not your responsibility anymore, is it? Your only responsibility now is to keep me happy and satisfied.” He smirked slightly as he looked at her while she spoke, a naughty grin quickly growing on his lips. “Oh, you have a lot of faith in your abilities, PS Budd.”

“I’ve done alright so far, Home Secretary.” He pulled on the towel that was wrapped around her body until it loosened enough to fall down. He kissed her slowly, until he could feel her relax into him.

“I just feel it’s better if we don’t cower. That’s what he wants.” Julia’s voice was soft, careful. David leaned back and studied her face, displaying a serious but determined look. Wondering what she meant by ‘he’. “We weren’t hiding anything anyway, all the officers have seen you arrive at night and leave in the morning these past few weeks. I’m sure all the neighbors have too. Maybe if we don’t look let the press dictate the story, people won’t care so much. And I’ll have Zoe draft up a statement about your situation. It’s up to you, we have to agree.”

“Aye, alright. Dinner. Tonight.” She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath, slightly unsure if he would truly be ready for what was coming.

 

And so, that evening, they pulled the proverbial band-aid off. Julia had demanded a plan for a restaurant visit, and if she didn’t feel like a nuisance before, she did now. Going out was complicated for a Home Secretary on a good day. Going out in the midst of a scandal was a security nightmare. She’d simply left the room, not open to discussing it, and by the time she had put on high heels, still a little unsure if they would actually be going anywhere, PS Denton knocked on the door. It had gone by smoothly. Denton was efficient and professional, and though David had looked nervous, he’d relaxed slightly as she leaned in to kiss him before they’d stepped out of the car. She assumed the empty street they’d parked on would look a little different by the time they finished their meal. She grabbed David’s hand tightly as Denton led the way. The restaurant had been carefully chosen for its location, and it’s profile. Slightly more high brow than the kid-friendly restaurants David usually took Ella and Charlie to, a lot less high brow than the upper class dining Julia was used to. A place between their two worlds. One that she hoped would make it obvious to the pundits analyzing her every move, that The Right Honorable Julia Montague was not in any way ashamed of her love affair with Police Sergeant David Budd.

David watched attentively from the corner of a Carluccio’s restaurant as people pulled out their phones and blatantly photographed them with no hesitation or concern for privacy. He leaned over and whispered in Julia’s ear as she perused the menu. “I’m not giving them a free show if that’s what they’re looking for. We’re not circus animals.”

“I think you already have, David, just by being here.” She looked at him over her menu and smiled. “I haven’t been out with a man outside of work responsibilities in five years. I haven’t had dinner somewhere without a set three-course menu in at least ten. It’s nice. Normal feels nice. People are just surprised. And you do get used to the staring… darling.” The term of endearment felt somewhat odd coming off her lips. She was still getting used to having him around, and still surprised at how much she actually enjoyed having another person near her all the time. Her marriage had been suffocating, yet somehow now, she missed David whenever he’d spend a weekend with his children and not with her. Being in a relationship hadn’t been her strong suit. The only thing she’d found more lonely than being alone, had been being married to Roger. But she was finding her way, getting to know the softer side of herself. The side David had slowly brought out, while she had attempted to mend his broken shell. Her eyes cast down at the menu again, looking through the selection of starters, when David took her hand across the table.

“You look beautiful.” Maybe she’d expected him to ask to leave, she didn’t know. His sudden ease took her by surprise, and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face. 

 

_The Next Day_

With countless phone calls and interview requests, the morning had been inordinately busy for the Home Office. The media’s interest in the Home Secretary’s love affair with her married bodyguard, was dominating newscasts and front covers alike. Julia had felt hated by her publicity team as she’d instructed them to reject any requests to talk about David publicly for the time being. Their first appearance together would be it for now. There was still the matter of Vicky and the children to consider. But having dinner with him in public had felt right at the time, and by the time dessert was put on the table in front of them, David had found a way to ignore the stares and the whispers. The massive hordes of photographers waiting outside the restaurant had been a new experience, even for her, but when his hand clutched hers as PS Denton led them to the waiting car, she really didn’t care. She’d felt safe.

She had barely gotten her first meeting of the day started when the former Chief Whip balked into the Home Office meeting room, her new PPO running towards the glass room until she put a hand up to halt her efforts. “Are you absolutely mad?”

“Roger. I’d say what a pleasant surprise, but -- well, you’d know that’s a lie.” She heard Anne Sampson stifle a laugh behind her as Roger growled.

“Dinner. With your PPO. In public!” His raised voice didn’t affect her these days. She knew the ins and outs of Roger Penhaligon by now, and in a way she was actually glad he was there.

“Former PPO, actually. He resigned weeks ago, I’m sure Anne is happy to confirm that for you. If you wouldn’t mind leaving, we’re actually rather busy here... Scandals tend to slow everything down in government, but the work load remains the same.” She walked to the table and grabbed the remote for the screen behind her. She could see Roger seething, as, she suspected, could everyone else.

“Get out!” The anger in his voice had reached level 4 on the ‘Roger scale’, and Julia folded her arms as the room remained seated. Roger’s arms flapped until someone in the back mentioned taking a short break before resuming, and the others walked out muttering between them.

“That was unnecessary. You should get a hold of your emotions, or people might get the impression that you still give a shit. ‘Cold, frigid bitch’, isn’t that what you said five years ago? In your little post-divorce interview with the Daily Mail? You and I both know I wasn’t the one with _that_ problem, so I **can** understand if you feel a little embarrassed. 20 years younger than you, looks the way he does and now a sexy little scandal with your ex-wife plastered across the tabloids.”

“18 years.”

“You’ve looked him up then. Was that before or after you found out about the affair? Actually, when did you find out? Because it wasn’t yesterday. A little birdie whispered in your ear, did they? Those recordings in the press are from months ago, and they’re clearly from inside the room. I’d guess... bedside table and the desk lamp?” She cocked an eyebrow, as she looked right at him, his hand messing with his collar the way he always did when he was caught off guard. “Stephen managed to hand them over to you before he was forced out while I was in hospital? He still owed you for influencing Vosler to hire him, and you figured they’d make a nice little blackmail package for when you’d need to get rid of me, should I be so annoying as to survive.”

“Do you really think he’ll stay with you once he’s had his fun?” His hands splayed on the table, as he leaned over, eyes pierced on her across the room. “Sneaking around in hotel rooms, fucking in secret, that’s all fun and games, Jules. You keep in good shape, I’m sure his world feels rocked upside down right now, but don’t you think he’ll want more than that eventually? Chap like that... One day he’ll remember that he can’t stand you.”

“I don’t know, Roger... Maybe it will end. Maybe it’ll go down in flames, but at least we’ll be having fun along the way. Well, you’d know that, you’ve listened to the tapes, I’m sure. How else would you know which one would do just the right amount of damage? Discussing his children, his _poor_ wife, and well, it’s crystal clear for anyone to hear what happens next. The sound quality really is top notch. Did it bring back some memories for you?” She put down the remote, and watched as Roger squirmed on the other side of the table as she walked slowly along the long side, hands moving from chair to chair as she spoke.

“You should be smarter next time Roger. You can do better than this, I know you can, I watched you claw your way to the top, remember? Did you think we’d just take it lying down? Did you think I wouldn’t immediately know it was you?” She reached the last chair and leaned against it, one elbow rested on the top of the back. “Owning it plays better with the press, you know that. Although if I didn’t know better, I’d worry you were a little jealous. Be assured that for every single tape you send to the press, there’s a countermove. Personally, I don’t care if you release them all, but there are children involved. Though if you do, David wanted me to tell you he will do just about anything as long as it distracts the press and pisses you off. You took on the wrong man this time. David doesn’t play when it comes to people he loves.”

“Fuck you, Julia.” The bitterness landed and was quickly brushed off, as Julia moved to open the glass door.

“I’m already well taken care of, thank you, Roger. You should leave, you’re looking a little flushed.” Roger’s jaw clenched, unsettled by her calmness, all things considered. He had been certain the tapes would be her undoing. If not watching her lose her job, then her personal embarrassment would’ve been enough. He stalked out like a wounded animal, annoyed and angry.

 

As Julia walked into her flat that evening, she found herself suddenly faced with a beaming David. “You’re on time! I’m impressed. Denton’s got you on a better schedule than I did.”

“Well, she’s not trying to kiss me in blind corners. That helps a bit.” She kicked her shoes off as David ran a hand through her hair. 

“I’d hope not.” He muffled into her neck as he backed her against the door and kissed her until the bag fell from her hands. She moaned against his lips as his hands snuck underneath her coat to undo the zipper on her trousers. She shuffled the coat off her shoulders and it fell to the floor against the door as he quickly pulled on her cashmere sweater to bring it up over her head.

“Dessert before supper?” Her voice was breathy, and he smiled.

“Aye. Got Indian food coming.” His lips covered hers quickly before they pressed against her neck.

“Ah, so you’re kissing me now, because you know you won’t be later.” Her hands nimbly unbuttoned his dress shirt, still slightly surprised not to see a bulletproof vest underneath. It had become a habit to take it off correctly and put it down carefully.

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” His breath was heavy against her neck, as he nibbled on her skin. Her hands moved to his trousers. Just as she pulled on the zip, the night guard from downstairs knocked on the door.

“Sorry to disturb, Ma’am, but there’s a delivery for you.”

“Shit.” Julia muttered under her breath. Hands scurried and zippers re-zipped, as David quickly buttoned his shirt back up before moving to open the door. 

“Don’t think we’re fooling anyone.” David whispered as Julia’s eyes glowered back at him. A younger male appeared beside PC Morton, and he left the door ajar and quickly looked back, to find Julia struggling with her sweater. She finally threw it back on the floor as he opened the door fully to grab the food from the delivery man. Morton looked towards Julia for a confirming nod that everything was as it should be, before he let David take the bag that smelled of glorious spices.

“Thanks, sir.” David grabbed some money from his pocket for a tip, as he watched the delivery man look at the mess of a Home Secretary behind him. Her wild hair and red cheeks, his own fault, didn’t leave a mystery as to the cause for the delay in opening the door. He watched as Julia tried to cover herself with folded arms, and felt his ire rise as the younger man in front of him didn’t look away.

“Some respect, aye? Happy to have a chat with your boss.” It took a sharp voice for the deliver man to refocus his gaze towards David, as PC Morton grabbed the younger man by the shoulder to force him to leave. A 5-pound note rested in a half-open palm as Morton showed the man out.

Julia grabbed the bags with a sigh, as David leaned against the closed door, a slight smile on his lips. No regrets. She sat down on the floor by the sofa as the TV flickered on mute. “Watching something interesting?”

“Yes, actually. I was just finding it when I saw the car in front.” David pressed rewind and un-mute on the remote as he sat down beside her. 

“Another private moment for all to hear?” Julia sighed.

“Kind of. It seems that those little camera phones can be very irritating, or very useful. Someone in your office filmed Roger’s little tirade.” She was genuinely surprised, and reached for her phone. It seemed too good to be true as David said it, but the number of unanswered messages and calls were unusually high, even for her, even the last 36 hours. “All the news shows picked it up. The former Chief Whip losing it on his ex-wife as she battles a sex scandal? They can’t resist. It’s been playing several times an hour for the last three hours. They’ve barely mentioned the tapes since it happened.”

“Well, I’d feel sorry for him, but he’s so,” she sighed. “… Roger.” 

David kissed Julia quickly and leaned back against the sofa to watch as she placed the take-out boxes on the sofa table. He fidgeted with the utensils as he saw her eyes occasionally glancing up on the TV screen as she set the table. Whenever she saw the video on the television replay the moment from earlier, her lips twitched in a smile in a way that made his heart beat faster. This would be worth it. All of it would be, he felt sure. The tapes would stop being played, the jokes would dissipate and they’d be left with the connection that had kept him coming back to her every night. He made a mental note to send Kim flowers, as a ‘thank you’ for pushing them into the unknown.

Her lips twitched in another smile, as her eyes met his. A smile so rarely seen on her lips, save for in their own private moments. The public smile Julia Montague MP showed her constituents was lovely, but more out of politeness than anything else. Employees of the Home Secretary might sometimes get a quick smile out of gratefulness that they were competent enough; able to do the job she needed them to. But the smile she saved for him felt different. _Was_ different. Whether it was under the safe cover of white sheets in adjoining rooms, or right now. It had changed his perspective, upended his world and left a mark on him. He just wanted more.


End file.
